Big Good
, the Big Good of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior.]]Whereas the Big Bad is considered the ultimate evil to be defeated, the Big Good is the cornerstone of any heroic organization. This character is explicitly stated to be a counterpart to combat the forces of evil, likely calling all the shots in the organization and is normally the highest ranking or the absolute most powerful. Since The Hero is usually, but not always synonymous with the protagonist, the Big Good does not always fill that role, as it is usually more dramatic for the protagonist to work upwards from the bottom. It may be stated (at least in the beginning) that The Hero is expendable whereas this character is not. The Big Good is simply the most valuable member of the heroic movement in a given work, whether in terms of rank, function or wisdom. If not The Hero, then they will most definitely be the mentor to craft The Hero into being the weapon they need him to be. Might occasionally be a great hero who is believed to be dead (might be true, or they might be simply hidden) or someone who most characters think is just a myth until they appear in the flesh. At the beginning of a series, expect the Big Bad to be much more worried about this character than about The Hero. The Hero may not even register on any antagonist's radar while all of them will be out to off the Big Good. For Villain Protagonist wise, the Big Good is the biggest opposing force against them. There might also be a Bigger Good (also known as the Greater-Scope Paragon) in a story if there is already a Big Good. The Bigger Good is a phrase used to identify a character who is a greater paragon than the main character or characters, who usually qualify as simply the "Big Good". The Bigger Good as opposed to the Big Good usually is not the focus of the story but a truly benevolent force which keeps most other aspects of the world in order or outright apes the main heroes' current achievements. Since not being a main hero themselves, the Bigger Good is both more important to the world at large than the main heroes but also out of focus from the heroes' main exploits. Much like a Bigger Bad, they can shift roles between this and a more direct Big Good depending on the story. When two or more characters working together share the role, it is called a Big Good Duumvirate. If they are several who oppose each other, it is called a Big Good Ensemble. *'As long as the central protagonist of a story work for/helps someone who is directly involved in the plot, then this someone is the Big Good.' *'When the story is divided in distincts story arcs, it several "Arc Heroes" one after another but when a hero appears in several story arcs and/or influences a story arc after his enemy's demise, then this hero is the one and only "Big Good".' When there are many recurring heroes working on their own, the Big Good has to be the most recurring and the most important hero in the entire franchise. Note: At its most general, the Big Good title simply refers to the leader of the largest group opposing the Big Bad. Stories ''LOTM: Sword of Kings *''Gods of the Multi-Universe - Bigger Good overall **''Katarina Couteau - The Protagonist overall'' **''Imperia Deamonne / La Folia Rihavein - Big Good overall'' ''Magic Side *Celica Arfonia - Bigger Good'' **''Tomas Sev - The Hero'' **''Oriax Wheelahr - Big Good'' ''Tech Side *Elliot Baldwin Woodman - Bigger Good'' **''Yūichirō Hyakuya - The Hero'' **''Karen Nora Mathers - Big Good'' ''Magi-Tech Side *??? - Bigger Good'' **''Azul Jissele - The Hero'' **''Atala Arck - Big Good'' ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow *August Corbin - Bigger Good overall (posthumous)'' **''Ichabod Crane - The Protagonist overall'' **''Katrina Crane - Big Good overall'' ''La Nueva Familia de Arzonia *Maria Arzonia - Big Good'' **''Matt Butcher & Carl Robinson - The Heroes'' ''Order of Flourish *Dragonia Dragonfruit - Bigger Good (posthumous)'' **''Hestia Hawthorn - Big Good (posthumous)'' **''Selina Strawberry - The Hero'' Category:Heroes Category:Big Goods Category:Bigger Goods Category:Main Protagonists